Ecstacy
by doineedaname
Summary: RenoxCloud, pure smut, enjoy!


**Title:** Ecstasy  
**Pairing:** Reno/Cloud  
**Rating:** NC-17 (it's pure porn peeps)  
**Summary:** _"No one'd ever believe me if I said you were so impatient, y'know that?" A sharp bite upon his neck was his only response. _  
**Dedication: **My cousin Spence, for reading it over even though he hates slash...that's teamwork!  
**Author's Note:** This is what happens when I am not tired and left alone to my own devices..Or um, a computer? Yup, someone always ends up having sex. 

Lips pressed against each other desperately as hands tangled up in hair. The rougher of the hands unclamped themselves from blonde hair and started up the owners shirt; while the softer pair of hands gripped tightly on firey-red hair and yanking back the owners head in frantic need. Soft pants were beginning to make their way out of both pairs of mouths. Out of the blonde's fully rounded lips came much more needier and softer sounds, while from the red head's smirkish lips came harsh and animalistic sounds.

Both bodies stumbled back, needing more even though both knew they'd get it soon. The blonde now having perfectly lush skin exposed to him sinks his teeth into his lovers neck loving the moan he gets in return. Soon though it is his turn as eager fingers start to tease his nipples as if to punish him for the bite.

"Reno-ah…You tease."

Humor played in Reno's catlike eyes, and within that moment Cloud's shirt was ripped off from his body. Mako-Enhanced and naturally green eyes stared at each other, lust was the only aura that was being sent from eithers body. And in that brief moment both knew what the other needed. Both tossed away all problems and all worry and like a pack of rabid wolves, attacked the other.

As mouths were pressed together again hungrily and fighting for dominance, hands were in other regions trying to rid of belts and pants for more area's to torture on each others bodies. Their need becoming more apparent after each movement made. And Cloud let out a triumphant squee when he won the battle and pulled Reno's pants down, his own pants soon following suit. As their raging battle for dominance continued in their mouths, Reno began to rock his hips against Cloud's causing more high pitched panting noises. Arms wrapping around Reno's neck and tangling his hands in the red mess again, Cloud was lost in his own pleasure and soon forgot wanting dominance and let himself slowly sub come to the Turks ways.

Running a hand down Cloud's thigh and back again, Reno began the process of pulling down boxers. In doing so the rocking of hips stopped, causing a certain blonde to whimper out in want and attach his lips to his lovers neck in an attempt to get more contact like before.

"No one'd ever believe me if I said you were so impatient, y'know that?"

A sharp bite upon his neck was his only response. Chuckling to himself, Reno started on his own boxers, which wasn't the easiest task because of how close a certain Cloud Strife was to his body, and everytime he'd move his hand it'd brush against Cloud's aching member which would result in movement that he had to keep putting a stop to. He knew he should probably detach himself from the blonde so he could also get his shirt off, but then he wouldn't have that beautiful mouth on his neck anymore, therefore he'd rather suffer through getting undressed so that a skillful tongue and teeth could leave marks upon his neck.

To his amazement Cloud started to fiercely unbutton his shirt, so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Now that both were naked though, there was nothing holding either of them back. And though this act had been performed between the two many a time, it never seemed to get any duller.

"Reno-"

Cloud was cut off abruptly by Reno shoving him onto the bed, not wasting anytime getting to the point. Tonight there would be no teasing 'till both were about to explode from need. Tonight was just a hard and simple fuck. And from the way they both looked at each other both knew this well enough that Cloud immediately crawled up the bed, hands reaching into the nightstand where they always kept any and all preparation. But when Cloud held it out to his lover, Reno shook his head with a menacing smirk playing on his lips.

"Prepare yourself."

Staring at Reno long and hard, Cloud nodded and popped the top of the lubrication lid, and squirted a decent amount of the cool substance onto his fingers. Slowly spreading his legs out before Reno, Cloud brought his hand between his legs and inserted one finger at first. Hissing at the familiar feeling, he began the process of probing around his insides with that single finger. Then came a second, and then a third. Sharp moans and soft cries of pleasure were spilling from his mouth and it was all Reno could do to not rape the blonde that lay sprawled in front of him. He could feel the dull ache in his cock as he watched the scene before him.

Just as slowly as he had entered, Cloud retracted his fingers and looked up at Reno eyes glazed over already. His cheeks were flushed and blonde pieces were falling in his eyes. Reno crawled up to his blonde toy, and placed a chaste kiss on his full lips. Reaching behind him, his hand pulled out the small tie that held the spray of red hair back into a ponytail. A wild mess of red soon consumed the both of them, resulting in Cloud smiling in all sincerity. It was rare that the Turk ever let his hair down, and he felt privileged to be one of the only people to ever see it down.

Caressing Cloud's thigh in the palm of his hand, Reno brought the leg up and around his waist and then let his hand fall to Cloud's waist. Their was a two second pause, and then Reno rammed himself into Cloud.

"Oh sweet-Oh!"

Reno moaned out as he entered Cloud's tight hole. As heat wrapped itself around his cock, he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut in ecstasy. And just as he had went in, he pulled out and slammed right back in. That earned him a pleasurable scream from Cloud who wreathed and writhed beneath him. Cloud rocked his hips against Reno's, and met every thrust, egging him on.

Harder.

Faster.

Deeper.

His nails dug into the Turks shoulders badly enough that they would leave marks the next day. Reno ignored that and continued to slam mercilessly into the blonde's body. Taking one hand off of Cloud's now bruising hips Reno started to stroke his lover's own throbbing member. Neither lasted long.

Cloud came first, nails digging in deeper, both legs wrapping around Reno's waist, and back arching off the bed. An incoherent scream erupting from him his mouth as he came all over his and Reno's chests. Slowly his body went limp beneath the red head, small noises still coming from him with every thrust that Reno brought along.

Reno came not even a minute later, moaning loudly and arching down against Cloud's body. Time seemed to stop as both spent bodies stayed as they were. Then Reno pulled himself out of Cloud and flopped down next to him. Neither said a word, both just trying to catch their breaths. Then a blonde turned and looked at a red head, cuddling up at his side. And the red head just chuckled softly bringing an arm around the blonde in a loving manner.

"You think Tifa heard us, Reno?"


End file.
